Anubis Meets Alphas
by houseofpanem
Summary: With Anubis House shut down, Nina and friends find a new boarding school to express themselves in their own way and to become Alphas. But they also need to stay with their boyfriends and a nearby rival all-boys school. T to be safe? May change.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes meet a golden scroll, bound by a velvet ribbon. It came along with a package that arrived while I was still dreaming. It was put outside my doorstep, and I was most intrigued by it.

I gently undid the bow, and rolled up the scroll. I was amazed at my findings.

_**Bravo Nina Martin!**_

_**Every girl in the world has an alpha inside of her.**_

_**World-famous Shira Brazille has noticed your 'Alpha potential', **_

_**And has accepted you to Alpha Academy!**_

_**Real-life Alpha Island is where your over-night studies will be taken place.**_

_**Everyone on the island is ready for the challenge!**_

_**Classmates are all girls of course, and your house name is**_

_**Hilary Duff. Each house is named by an inspiring lady.**_

_**Over the next few weeks, prepare yourself to start your journey here!**_

_**Shira will kick off Alphas from the academy one by one,**_

_**Even you could be on the chop block!**_

_**Never fear, if you get good grades and follow the rules,**_

_**Only a fool will believe you'll be kicked off!**_

_**Now, the pickup is on September 8**__**th**__**, so please have your bags ready.**_

_**Everyone will be thrilled to see you!**_

_**If at first you don't succeed, you're not an Alpha – Shira Brazille.**_

I read the scroll numerous times. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so amazed, I didn't even realise I smelt of dirt from working on the garden.

My Gran crept the door open and peeked in. "Nina darling, is everything alright?" she asked. I nodded. "Never better. I got accepted to Alpha Academy!" I chirped. My Gran came and hugged me, telling me she was so proud.

I know you're wondering, why aren't I at Anubis House? Well, since Victor was acused of murdering Rufus, he was brought to questioning. With Vera fired and Jasper and Trudy trying to keep the exhibit up, there was no one able to watch our house. I insisted to stay at Anubis House and protect its secrets. Because of my choice, Mr. Sweet looked into getting replacements, but no one applied after hearing the story on the news.

I was a depressing time for me and Eddie because we had to return home and walk away from the new discoveries we made - we were connected in the secrets of Anubis. Even worse, we didn't know when we would see Patricia and Fabian again.

But this could be a way out of these sad times. This scroll in my hand could change something. I could focus on my future and a dream I've had since I was young. If I do make it to become an alpha, I could even use the money to move Gran and myself to Brittan, for good.

And who knows? Maybe the house we move to could be the most important of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kinda a bad/short chapter cuz I didn't know what to put in it… Oh well.**

Mara POV

I can't believe Nina made it to Alpha Academy as a SINGER. Obviously that school or, island, or whatever doesn't know talent when they see it.

I am an AMAZING writer! Everybody loved my Jack Jackal journalism articles! And I thought my most recent article would get me into the academy, too.

But, it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Not at all!

I decided to call Nina because I know Patricia went to her cottage for the weekend, Amber was ALWAYS shopping, and Joy… well I just don't want to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nina!" I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Mara! I was just packing for the academy… I leave next week!" Nina said.

"Cool! By the way, which house are you in? I don't think you told me" I said.

"I didn't? Well, I'm in Hilary Duff. Sorry about not telling you" Nina apologized.

"Oh no, don't you worry about it!" I reassured her.

"Okay then… Mara I have to go. Gran is calling me."

I smiled. Her Gran always was the nice type. "Alright I'll let you go then. Bye Nina!"

"Bye!" Nina replied. Without another word, we both hung up.

I raced upstairs to my laptop and went to the school website. It had all the new enrollment's names on it. I rolled my mouse over the link that said 'Hilary Duff House' and clicked. All the girl's names were there.

_Nina Martin_

_Joy Mercer_

_Amber Millington_

_Patricia Williamson_

_Stephanie Miller _

Thats what shocked me the most. No, not the fact Eddie had a sibling, but the fact EVERYONE ELSE made it BUT ME! Not to mention in the same house!

I have a few phone calls to make…


End file.
